Episode 9762 (6th May 2019)
Plot A bad-tempered Mary drills a sulky Asha on her test subjects before she has to go and see her private tutor on a bank holiday Monday. Yasmeen pushes a reluctant Geoff into inviting Tim and Sally to her meal. Mary spots Freda greeting an estate agent outside No.3 and demands to know what is going on. Freda shuts her out of the house to stop her interfering. A downbeat Ryan tells Rita how he was once a successful DJ and now he’s cleaning toilets and chopping vegetables. Mary can’t get a reply from Norris as to what's going on and is perturbed when Tracy suggests that Freda has done away with him. Chesney fusses over Gemma as she carries a heavy box at work. A semi-hysterical Mary confides her concerns about Freda to Rita. She agrees to meet her in the Rovers at dinnertime to talk things over. Geoff asks Tim to refuse the invitation as he wants to make a romantic meal for Yasmeen. Tim agrees to claim to be ill. Yasmeen invites Alya to the healthy meal she’s making to show off to Sally. Rita, Tracy and Mary meet and ponder what’s going on with Freda and Norris. Mary gets wound up by Tracy’s suggestion that Norris has been murdered, especially when a google search shows no silent retreats in Shepton Mallet. She loudly accuses Freda of being a murderer but is thrown when it’s pointed out that if Norris is dead, then Mary inherits his house, not Freda. Geoff isn’t pleased to hear that Alya will be at his meal. Jan hears from Mary that she married Norris to win a competition. Freda goes through Norris’s things and places a pair of his spectacles next to his photograph. Ryan discovers that an old barmaid he worked with is now a successful DJ and feels his previous career has passed him by. Tim calls into Prima Doner for a kebab but finds Gemma resting on the floor on Chesney’s orders. She tells him to make the order himself. A stroppy Mary takes her temper out on Tracy. She suggests she talks to Freda tactfully to find out what’s going on. Dev finds Gemma resting on the job and Tim behind the counter. He demands an explanation. Yasmeen tries to put Alya off from going out and leaving her alone with Geoff. He gets angry that she won’t spend time alone with him and storms out. Mary spots the ashes urn and drops it when Freda confronts her. Thinking it’s Norris, she runs screaming out of the house. Her and Freda get into a tussle when Mary tries to make a citizen’s arrest for murder but is stopped in her tracks when a taxi draws up and Norris gets out. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Freda Burgess - Ali Briggs *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Preston's Petals *Street Cars *Prima Doner Notes *First appearance of Norris Cole since 8th December 2017 following Malcolm Hebden's heart attack in the same month. *The estate agent who looks over 3 Coronation Street is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Norris returns to Weatherfield; and Geoff accuses Yasmeen of avoiding him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,612,004 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes